Camping the Celtic Way
by Tabitha Twain
Summary: The Celtic brothers receive a post card from their twin siblings in Ireland, inviting them for a reunion. While reuniting, they get drunk and make a silly bet. A bet consisting of them camping in the woods for two weeks. Although their camping trip is full of fun, bickering, pranks and laughter, something more sinister awaits for them deep in the woods.
1. Chapter 1 - Post Card

**Caution: Contains witchcraft (Not Satanism, there is a Huge difference.) If you don't like it (Magick), then this fanfic isn't for you.**

**Also, Scotland will have somewhat of a thick accent so beware grammar Nazi's. If you are not sure as to what he is saying, I listed them on the bottom with their English meanings. **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Post Card**

**"I'm hame!"** A red-haired man with a somewhat thick Scottish accent stepped into the house. He scuffed his muddy shoes on the rug as he slipped off a wet rain-coat. Another man walked in behind him.

**"You mean _we're_ home." **His blue eyes glared at the Scotsman as he walked in.

He too scrapped his shoes clean with the rug underfoot, and then hung his wet rain-coat up on the rack with the others. They both left the entry hall by passing the stairs that lead to the second floor, and walked underneath an arch that lead to the living room. An incense was lit so the smell of dragons blood permeated the room. The walls lined in dark brown, red and gold striped wallpaper, the floor glossy from mahogany panels. In the center of the room was a beige couch that sat three, and in front of it was a low coffee table that held the incense and an ash tray. Against the wall and in front of the coffee table was a small old T.V.. Next to the T.V. was a book shelf of the D.V.D's and VHS tapes they owned. They were neatly organized within organization. They were in columns, each one belonging to a brother, and from there they were alphabetized, not by the title, but by the name of the director. Dotted along the shelf was photos of them and their parents, mainly their mother.

As the dark-haired man walked through the living room and straight to the kitchen, the red-head sat on the beige couch. He emptied his pockets, placing the contents onto the coffee table carefully. Is contents consisted of a metallic lighter, cartridge of cigarettes', a fabric bag of stones, and another bag, only transparent this time. He held it in his receiving hand, admiring her beauty and feeling small amounts of her energy. It was Brigit, his Smokey quartz pendulum. They exchanged a quick hello before he set her next to the other bag full of stones and he went for the cigarettes' and lighter. As placed a fag in his mouth and lit it, he could hear Brigit's scolding voice.

**"Allistor! I thought you were going to quit smoking?"** A quick image of her appeared in his mind, she was folding her arms over her chest. She was wearing her signature white sundress that had yellow and pink floral designs on it. But it was her wild brown hair and big blue eyes, which caught his attention the most.

**"Aye, I was." **He breathed in the nicotine, closed his eyes and then eased it out.

**"You know it's bad for your health! Think of the others will you? What about poor Peter?" **

Allistor opened his eyes to this. He looked at her, his face sullen from what she reminded him of. He knew it wasn't healthy to smoke, especially for Peter. And it wasn't fair for his brothers either. It was hard for him to quit though. He tried a few times before, but always gave up after a little while.

He heard the stairs creak from a body coming down to the first floor. He sat up and smudged out the cigarette in the ash tray and left it there. Sitting back he stretched out his arms and rested them on the top of the couch.

**"Thank ye hen."** He winked at her and smiled. She looked back at him and only shook her head, but she did smile.

"**Did you get everything I asked for?"** A blonde male had walked into the room, his arms folded across his chest and bushy eyebrows arched, indicating that he was waiting for an answer.

**"Aye mammy dearie!"** Allistor turned his head to a point where he could see the other man. He smiled deviously, green eyes glinting with amusement. **"They should be in the bunker where it all belongs."**

Arthur stood there for a moment, almost unsure of him. **"You seem to be in a good mood. Are you drunk or something?"**

**"Nae, I'm not puggled ye donnert!" **Allistor stood up and turned to face his brother, hands clutched into fists.

**"Well, I do suppose that answers that."** Arthur wasn't too amused.

**"Fighting already?"** The dark-haired man emerged from the kitchen and walked to the point where he was in-between the two. It was his job as the eldest brother to keep order. He looked at Allistor, his blue eyes giving off a cold stare. **"We got everything that was on the list except for the mandrake root and Cloves."** He then looked at Arthur, giving him the same look. **"I took the liberty to put everything else away."**

Arthur completely ignored the stare he was given.** "Thank you Braith. I appreciate it."**

**"One more thing."** He reached into his pocket and pulled out a thick piece of parchment. **"We received a post card from the twins."**

**"Did we?" **Arthur took the post card out of Braiths' hand and looked it over. The side that had a picture was of the twins themselves being silly as showed the twins pulling at each others cheeks so they made an odd smiling faces. **"What could do they want?"**

**"They invited us over for a little reunion." **Braith smiled. He was happy with the thought of seeing them again, and to go back to Ireland.

**"What? Why?"** He turned the card over to read it. **"Why can't they just come over here?"**

**"Och, moody aren't we?" **Allistor walked over to join his brothers, but his eyes were fixed on Arthur.

**"Shut it you git!" **His eyes glared at the Scotsman.

**"Anyways."** Braith interrupted them and took the post card back. He looked at the photo again. **"It will be nice to see them again. And Besides, Peter hasn't met them yet."**

Arthur folded his arms, and frowned. "**I suppose so."**

Allistor grinned.** "Cheer-up. It'll be grand! Think of tae wee laddie's face aince he meets 'em." **He patted them on the back, and then hurried out of the room and up the stairs, calling for Peter all the while.

**"I swear. He's drunk or something." **Arthur could hear the faint squiks from Brigit who was still on the coffee table. She was going at him about how he wasn't drunk, but he shut her out.

Braith looked at Arthur and put a hand on his shoulder. **"Go ahead and start packing. I'll go and contact them, let them know we're taking their offer."**

**"How are we even going to get there? Last time we drove and took a farrie." **Arthur still wasn't too excited.

**"I'll have Allistor book the next possible flight."**

* * *

**"Ireland? Are we really going?" **The small boy sat on a large oval carpet in the middle of his room. It was all ocean themed, so his bed was a boat, and shells and star fish stickers were on the floor boards. Seagulls were painted on the walls so it looked as if it were a beautiful sunny day; a big contrast to the downpour outside his window.

**"Aye, we're goin'. All of us."**Allistor patted the boys silky soft hair.

**"Oh, I can't wait! I've never been to Ireland before." **The boy raised his arms up in the air and over his head. **"When are we going?"**

**"As soon as possible."**

* * *

_Hame = Home_

_Aye = Yes_

_Hen = Friendly term for greeting a girl or woman_

_Mammy = Mummy_

_Bunker = Kitchen, or a worktop surface near a sink._

_Nae = No_

_Puggled = Drunk_

_Ye = You_

_Donnert = Stupid_

_Och (ou-k) = Used to express various feelings: Surprise, annoyance, impatience, disagreements, weariness, or pain._

_Tae = The_

_Wee = Small, tiny_

_Laddie = Young boy_

_Aince = Once_

_'em = Them_


	2. Chapter 2 - The Emerald Isle at Last

Camping The Celtic Way:

The Green Isle at Last

Caution: Contains witchcraft (Not Satanism, there is a Huge difference.) If you don't like it (Magick), then this fanfic isn't for you.

Also, Scotland will have somewhat of a thick accent so beware grammar Nazi's. If you are not sure as to what he is saying, I listed them on the bottom with their English meanings.

"**Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?"** Peter was jumping up and down in his seat relentlessly and making a racket, kicking the chair in front of him.

"**Nae, now stop yer stotting laddie an' set yer hurdie down!"** Allistor sat next to him on his right, taking the aisle seat. He placed his left elbow on his arm rest, allowing his hand to hold up his head. **"We're aboot there." **He said with a relieved sigh, as he looked at his wrist watch.

Arthur sat on Peters left, the window seat. He was reading a French cook book, trying his best to keep his temper under control. **"Well it's about bloody time we got there! How long has it been since we left England?"**

**Allistor closed his eyes. **"About two hours…"He mumbled. He was talking to Brigit by thought. She was doing her best, prep talking him trying to keep his mind off of smoking.

Braith sat in the seat the Peter was still kicking. He turned to face the other two, looking equally annoyed and a little pale. **"Will one of you two give him his amethyst** **please?"** His voice was stern, even though he looked pleasant.

Arthur closed his book, and put it back into his leather shoulder bag, then placing back on the ground at his feet. He then grabbed Peter's bag that was under his feet, careful of his kicking feet. He placed the back pack on his lap and un-zipped it. He looked inside and shifted through the contents till he found a small leather bag. He took it out and opened it, trying to look for the amethyst. Once he found it he held it very warily and handed it over to Peter. **"Peter, hold out you hand."**

Peter knew what he meant, but decided to be silly and held out his excreting hand instead and giggled.

Arthur frowned. **"Your other hand…" **

Peter Still giggled but realizing Arthur was being a little too serious, he took the lavender stone in to his receiving hand and held it tight.

"**Come on Arthur, ye didn't specify which hand." **He leaned forward so he could see Arthur better, just smiling at him.

Arthur stared at him, eyes glaring. He wanted to say something, but decided against it once he could hear Braith chuckle to Allistors' comment. Instead he stood up, but arched his back due to the low ceiling, and turned to face Allistor staring at him.

"**Where are ye goin'?"** Allistor looked at him, eyes wide with surprise. The two were known for rough housing often, but that was always back at the house and never in public areas.

"**I'm going to use the loo if you don't mind, so I'd like to get out." **He folded his arm, and his face turned red from embarrassment.

"**Oh, well then, be my guest!" **Allistor sat up straight and leaned back a bit, indicating that he wasn't going to get up for him. He smiled and looked at Arthur. **"Well? Are ye goin' or no?"**

Arthur looked at him, not happy. Scrunching his eyebrows, he squeezed his way out to the aisle. He then walked to the back of the plane were the restrooms were to be located.

Peter sat in his chair, eyes tired. It was when Arthur left when his kicking began to cease. But they then shot open as a ding sounded. It was the captain making an announcement that they were clear for landing, and that everyone should buckle their seat belts.

"**We're there!"** Peter started his rambunctious behavior once again, this time feet kicking and arms swinging. His Amethyst didn't like this too much, fact that it was being flung about. Allistor just ignored both Peter and his stone. He wanted nothing more than a quick smoke, and some quiet.

Braith got his seat belt and was about to put it on until it became difficult due to Peters kicking. Braith cringed, fingers grasping and tightening around the seat belt. He was finally feeling better until Peter had continued his kicking. His brows scrunched up, showing his discomfort and irritation. He contemplated on scolding Peter, but decided against it, not wanting to make a scene on the cramped plane. He took a moment to breathe and brush back his hair away from his face, feeling a cold sweat come and an uneasy feeling in his abdomen. The plane then made a made a small decline in altitude which didn't help him at all. His face now looked green, and he needed to use the loo, and soon. Without another thought, he stood up and scrambled to pass the person next to him. He knew for certain that it was coming, and there would be no way of stopping it either. He quickly walked off to the back of the plane, passing Allistor and Peter as they looked at him, a hand over his mouth.

"**Were are ye goin'? We're aboot to land."** He had just fastened Peter's seat belt, and was putting his amethyst away, back into his bag.

"**Are you okay brother**?" Peter saw his green face and could tell he wasn't well. He always smiled to him no matter what, even when he was mad, which made it hard to tell if he's ever mad or not.

Arthur stood back, or as far as the secluded room allowed him, and flushed the toilet. He then turned to face the sink and washed his hands as the toilet continued to roar. His face continued to show his unhappy face.

"**Why such a grumpy face Mr. Grumpy?"** Sarafina, his rose quartz pendulum spoke to him. She had her arms folded across her chest, her faced scrunched up trying to imitate Arthurs. Her hair was tied back in a thick red four-way tie braid, a green ribbon holding it all together at the bottom, and neon green and black highlights pronounced themselves her hair. She wore a white tee that had tears and a black leather corset over it, giving her thin body some curved shape to it. Then there was her pants, they were the classic red and black plaid; A studded belt looped vertically on her body, it went through one belt strap, and fell to go around her thigh and back up again. Her leather combat boots were bulky and had multiple belt bucks and straps on them.

Arthur smiled amused by her attempt that only made her look funny. **"I am not grumpy… I am simply just not happy."**

"**That sounds like something called G-R-U-M-P-Y!" **She spelt it out for him, just to make sure he would pay attention to her.

Arthur was about to, or attempt protest when there was a knock on the door. He jumped, not expecting someone to knock at all.** "In a moment, please!"**

"**What do you mean? You finished your business here didn't you?"**

"**Yes, but I don't feel like going back yet."** He took a paper towel from the dispenser and dried his hands.

"**Why not? And you should let the other person in. It'd be rude to make them wait." **

"**Very well." **He disposed of his paper towel, and opened the door to find a green faced Braith.

"**Braith? Are you ok-"** He was interrupted by Braith, puking on him. Braith who could no longer hold it back, emptied his stomach on his younger brother.

"**I told warned you to leave earlier… Now wash me please?"** She was now begging him, pleading that he would wash her and her bag, for vomit fluid was seeping into it.

Arthur's face was still a brilliant red. The incident on the plane had embarrassed him so much, he was finding that he loathed this trip more and more. He closed his eyes and kept remembering the scene play back. Braith vomiting on him and his Sarafina, people seeing and watching it happen. The more he lingered on it though, he was sure Braith was utterly embarrassed, a grown man puking and some poor soul would have to clean it up. As he stood in the restroom right outside the terminal, he washed his pendulums bag. He ran cold water over her and rinsed her bag, but he did have to empty it of the sage that was in it.

Braith sat in a stall, his face in the palm of his hands. This wasn't what he expected at all. His cloths, much like Arthur's, were ruined. There wasn't much on them, except for the vile fluid, for most of it was still on the plane. It wasn't till after they had landed that one of the flight attendants showed him that there was a brown paper bag located quite literally in front of his seat just for that purpose. Braith couldn't wait for this day to be over, for the twins to come and take them away, and hopefully help them have a good time from this bad start.

Peter walked into the restroom, lugging two large suitcases behind him. He smiled, and tried to stop his giggling. He obviously thought it was funny.

Arthur turned to see Peter come in with their suitcases, he put Sarafina into her bag and placed her atop the sink near the water faucet. **"Where is Allistor? " **He walked over to Peter and took them from him.

**"Allie got a call, and he said it was important."** Peter looked up at him, still trying to suppress his giggles.

**"Who in the bloody hell could be more important?" **Arthur placed Braith's suitcase near the the stall he was in. He then turned his over on the ground and unzipped it. He began to pick out his new dress attire for the day.

**"I dunno, but Allie told me to watch the other bags, so I should go and do that."** Without waiting for a reply, he turned and raced out of the room, his arms stretched out behind him, making him look odd.

As Arthur started to undress, Braith came out and did the same. He opened his suitcase and pulled out some cloths to find that a bag fell out. He bent over to pick it up and realized what it was. **"Carlyl! I thought I left you in my other bag?" **Carlyl was Braith's sunstone pendulum; He was inside is soft fabric bag decorated with gold stars.

"**You honestly didn't know where you put him?"** Arthur turned to face him, half dressed, his face a twisted look of disbelief and annoyance.

Braith shoved Carlyl into a pocket of clean pants and slipped them on. **"Are you telling me that you never lost track of your pendulum before?"** He smiled as he shot a glance over to Arthur.

"**No, I would never do such a thing to Sarafina!"** He pulled on a t-shirt over his head and pulled up his pants. "I don't understand how you could do that."

"**You never know."** He finally put on his polo, placed his wallet and passport into his back pockets, and his cell in to his other side pocket. He then bent over to empty out a pocket in the suit case. When he did, he shoved both hisand Arthurs dirty cloths into it, only to zip it up. **"Are you ready? We shouldn't leave Peter alone, especially in a different country."**

"**Yes, Im rea-"** He patted his pockets for Sarafina as he always did to ensure she was with him. He circled looking down and in his suitcase. **"Where's Sarafina? I just had her!"**

"**I'm over here." **They heard her voice and looked over to see where she was. She was still on the sink where Arthur had left her.

"**Never lost track of her have you?"** He teased.

"**Shut it!"** He closed his suitcase and zipped it shut, then went over and picked up his pendulum. **"Now I'm ready."** He put her into his pocket and walked out, rolling his suitcase behind him.

Once they exited the Restroom, they saw Peter sitting all by himself with the other bags across the terminal hall. Avoiding the slow flow of people walking by, they made their way across.

"**Allistor not back yet?"** Braith asked, looking around for the red head.

"**Nope, not yet!" **Peter was still sitting, busy tracing the scales on his fish backpack with his fingers.

Braith and Arthur looked at each other.

"**Where could he be? The twins may almost be here."**

"**Perhaps out for a smoke? He did sit in that plane for two hours." **Arthur slightly shrugged.

"**Okay, let's go look for him outside, Lets go Peter."** Braith took a hold of his bag and slung it over his shoulder, then grasped both his and Allistors suitcase. Arthur pulled his and Peters suitcase while Peter carried.

They moved along the flow of people and made it outside the terminal. There were a number of cars, and people waiting to be picked up, some who were hugging and packing their belongings into the cars. They looked up and down the wide sidewalk until they could see him. A tall red headed man, on the phone and indeed having a smoke. As they neared him, Allistor turned to see them and quickly ended his call.

"**Sick an' tired of waitn' fer me**?" He disposed of his into a cigarette dispenser, and then picked up Peter, saddling him on his side hip.

"**Who did you just get off the phone with?" **Braith set down the luggage he was carrying, and so did Arthur.

"**Yeah Allie! Who were you talking to?"** Peter was apparently enjoying himself and this little trip.

"**You'll find out in a wee bit moment." **Allistor just smiled as Braith and Arthur looked at him funny.

"**You don't mean? Braith began.**

"**Aye, I do."**

Just then, a car was heard speeding up, and came around the corner coming into view. It was a beautifully polished red Volts wagon van, and heading straight for them. The brothers stepped back, just to be sure that they were not going to get hit. It screeched to a halt in front of them, and the engine went off. Then the car doors opened, and the passengers stepped out.

Nea = No

Yer = Your

Stotting =

Laddie = Young boy

Hurdie = Bottom, or buttox

Aboot = About

Goin' = Going

No = "Not"(Sometimes)

An' = And

Waitin' = Waiting

Fer = For

Aye = Yes


End file.
